Dolo eventual
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Había sido él mismo el que prefirió pasar esa noche en un cuerpo de carne y hueso, que sentía, al que le corría sangre por las venas, y no como una conciencia extra dentro de uno ajeno.


**Había estado queriendo pertenecer a este fandom durante algún tiempo y al fin tengo la oportunidad, por favor, tenedme paciencia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece.

* * *

Dolo eventual

─¡Ogh, maldición!─gruñó Anzu, agotada y molesta.

Maldijo su mala suerte y a su jefe por elegir un pésimo día para asignarle el turno de cierre del local, porque afuera era noche cerrada y llovía como si el cielo fuera a caerse a pedazos. Lo peor de todo era que si bien llevaba un abrigo, había olvidado su paraguas en el recibidor de su casa por haber salido tarde a la escuela.

Bufó nuevamente y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, dándose ánimos para salir al aguacero que la esperaba tan solo un paso adelante, libre de la protección que le brindaba el toldo metálico del lugar.

Salió a la calle dando un brinco y avanzó dando zancadas, evitando lo más posible los charcos que comenzaban a formarse entre los pastelones del suelo. A esa hora únicamente transitaban las pocas personas que se habían atrevido a salir en un día lluvioso como ése o los que, como ella, se dirigían a casa luego del trabajo.

No fue hasta que llegó a un semáforo en rojo que se detuvo, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar para no perder el calor corporal que había acumulado durante su carrera. La lluvia había comenzado a amainar, y Anzu miró al cielo, esperanzada en que dejaría de llover antes de llegar a casa.

Una sonrisita escapó de sus labios al fijarse dónde estaba; la tienda de juegos estaba a tan solo un par de cuadras de ahí. Seguramente a esta hora Yugi estuviera ayudando al abuelo a cerrarla. Quizás mañana, si hacía buen tiempo, iría a visitarlos.

El semáforo dio al fin luz verde y justo cuando Anzu dio un paso al frente para cruzar el paso de peatones dibujado con pintura blanca sobre el asfalto, un auto avanzó paralelamente a ella, pasando sus ruedas por sobre un charco que acabó por salpicarla por completo, empapándola hasta los huesos.

Ni siquiera se molestó en aguantar una maldición en contra del conductor del vehículo que acabó por arruinar sus planes de llegar seca a casa y que, muy por el contrario, ahora le hacía arriesgar una pulmonía. ¡Simplemente genial!

Se quedó estática en su lugar por un par de minutos, abrazándose a sí misma por el frío, pensando qué debía hacer ahora. Debía cambiarse de ropa lo antes posible, pero su casa quedaba un poco más lejos a pie, y entre que llegase y se cambiase, el resfrío ya se habría colado hondo en ella. Por otro lado…

Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo. La tienda de juegos estaba a un par de minutos; quizás podría ir y esperar ahí a que escampara siempre era mejor que seguir caminando húmeda y muerta de frío. Estaba pensando en hacerles una visita, de todos modos.

Con un suspiro, cambió de dirección hacia donde estaba la casa de su mejor amigo, perseverando en su intento de no pisar las pozas que comenzaron a formarse nuevamente en el piso, y que ahora se hacían más grandes con el aumento de la lluvia.

 _Grandioso, lo que faltaba._

* * *

Yugi se acercó a la gran puerta vidriada de la tienda para echarle llave y dar vuelta al cartel de _abierto._

Dio un suspiro de alivio. Había sido un día muy largo. El abuelo le dejó la tienda a su cuidado esa tarde y no quería que nada le ocurriese mientras él estuviese a cargo. Para su buena suerte, la clientela se había limitado únicamente a un par de niños con pintas de principiantes y una chica que acabó llevándose un bonito juego de ajedrez para su abuelo.

Ciertamente, el hecho de que hubiese estado lloviendo permanentemente era una de las razones del poco movimiento se ese día, pero de todos modos usó el frente de mal tiempo como excusa para cerrar temprano ese día, porque si bien aún no era la hora, afuera anochecía con rapidez y no parecía que alguien fuese a entrar durante la próxima media hora.

Sin embargo, cuando tomó la manilla de la puerta para darle vuelta a la chapa, se sorprendió de ver a Anzu avanzando rápidamente hacia él, envuelta en su abrigo favorito, bajo la inclemente lluvia. Por supuesto, él no aguardó a que ella llegara para abrirle la puerta, sino que se apresuró a salir él mismo y encontrarla a mitad de camino.

─¡Anzu!─le saludó sorprendido por encontrársela ahí. Le llevó las manos a los hombros y los quitó nuevamente─¿Qué te…? ¡Estás empapada!

La chica no alcanzó a contentar antes de verse arrastrada por su amigo hacia el interior de la tienda, quien acabó de cerrar y apagar la luz en tan solo un estornudo de Anzu. La empujó hacia la casa, donde se vio privada de su abrigo antes de poder darse cuenta y luego escaleras arriba, donde seguramente Yugi le daría una muda de ropa seca.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de explicarse. Vio como Yugi le sacaba el abrigo de un tirón y lo colgaba en el espacio vacío del perchero que estaba en el recibidor. Se sintió tremendamente más liviana, la tela del chaquetón había absorbido toda el agua que el vehículo le lanzó encima, volviéndolo insoportablemente pesado. Era como si cada paso le costara una enormidad, y verse libre de él fue un gran alivio que le sacó un suspiro.

La casa estaba a oscuras. Seguramente Yugi estaba solo esa noche y debió hacerse cargo de la tienda. Sin embargo, se sintió mucho más reconfortada por el calor de hogar que estaba impregnado en las paredes, que por el grueso abrigo que llevaba puesto. Aun así, sus dientes castañeteaban y su pelo goteaba copiosamente, haciendo que se le pegaran algunos mechones al rostro.

Una vez arriba, el chico la sentó en su cama, mientras que él buscaba en su armario algo para que se cambiara. En cosa de nada, volvió con una toalla limpia y ropa seca entre manos. Anzu miró primero sus manos y luego a él, que tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella no pudo menos que sonreírle también.

─Ten.

─Tú también debes cambiarte. Te mojaste por mi culpa.

─Lo haré─la interrumpió, dirigiéndose nuevamente al armario, para sacar una camiseta seca para él mismo─, no te preocupes. Lo importante ahora es que entres en calor.

Entonces sucedió. Lo que hace tan solo un segundo atrás había pasado desapercibido por el apuro, era ahora tremendamente notorio. No pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas; la blusa de Anzu estaba mojada debido al agua que había traspasado el abrigo, haciendo que ésta se transparentara y se le pegara al cuerpo, dejando ver su piel y el color de su ropa interior.

Ante esto, se volteó rápidamente con el corazón en la mano.

─Yo…uh, estaré afuera, sí, afuera─balbuceó torpemente el pobre chico, rojo como una cereza, y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Anzu, sin saber exactamente qué le sucedió a su amigo, vio cómo éste cerró la puerta tras de él. Luego, como por inspiración divina, se miró a sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo entero que Yugi tenía en un rincón de la habitación, dándose cuenta, al fin, de la razón del repentino ataque de nervios del chico. Sintió sus propias mejillas ardes de la vergüenza, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

Se metió al baño, dejando la toalla y la muda limpia sobre la superficie del estante. Se miró al espejo sobre el lavabo; estaba roja, su cara ardía por el cambio de temperatura, o quizás por la vergüenza, quién sabe. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, todo mojado y despeinado.

Bufó. Definitivamente se había visto mejor.

Se desvistió y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente la recorriera completa. ¡Qué bien se sentía! Definitivamente era un buen baño lo que le hacía falta. Agradeció en el fondo de su corazón tener un amigo como Yugi, dispuesto a ayudarla sin importar nada más. ¡Ni siquiera le importó acabar totalmente empapado con tal de meterla en la casa!

Cuando salió de la habitación, ya seca y vestida, no había rastros de él en el segundo piso, por lo que bajó las escaleras con su ropa mojada en las manos, camino al cuarto de lavado que la madre de Yugi había dispuesto junto a la cocina. Sin esperar a que su amigo apareciera, metió sus cosas en la máquina lavadora; no por nada visitaba esa casa desde que podía recordar. La ropa de Yugi aguardaba por la suya al interior de la máquina.

Sabía que él estaba en la cocina, las luces estaban encendidas, y podía verlo trastear con unas tazas. Ella sonrió a sus espaldas. Seguramente estaba preparando algo de chocolate caliente para que entrara en calor. Así era Yugi, tan atento y preocupado…

Salvo que… ése no era Yugi. Se sonrojó por completo al reconocerlo.

Entonces, como si eso le hubiese llamado la atención, Yami se dio la vuelta con una taza en cada mano, encontrándosela de frente. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron transcurrir con total lentitud.

La primera en romper el silencio fue ella.

─Fa-Faraón─saludó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa─. Eso huele bien.

─Es la receta de mamá, yo solo seguí las instrucciones de Yugi─confesó él, intentando sonar casual. Acto seguido, le ofreció una de las tazas, quien la aceptó gustosa.

Yami intentó no mirarla y maldijo a Yugi por la muda de ropa que le facilitó a la chica para que se pusiera; un pantalón y una camisa de pijama que él conocía bien por vivir eternamente en el fondo de su armario, sin uso. Pero ella era demasiado delgada, por lo que el primer botón no le quedaba donde a él mismo debiera quedarle.

Eso le recordó la razón por la cual su compañero le cambió lugares. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

─Casi lo olvido─Anzu ahogó una exclamación, llevándose una mano cerca de la boca─: debo llamar a casa.

─No te preocupes, lo hice mientras estabas en el baño─le respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Anzu se pasmó.

─¿Enserio?

─Si, le dije a tu madre que te quedarías aquí esta noche. Es peligroso que salgas en medio de la tormenta.

Entonces ella no pudo menos que suspirar de alivio, agradeciendo que el teléfono lo hubiese contestado su madre y no su padre. Éste podía ser tan celoso cuando quería… Y por alguna razón, que Yami hablara con él le producía un ataque de nervios.

─Gracias.

─No hay de qué, Anzu─respondió con simpleza mientras sonreía de lado─, no podíamos permitir que salieras a la calle en este diluvio.

Salió de la cocina, seguido por Anzu y se echó sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos que estaba en la sala y que solían usar para mira mirar la televisión. Salvo que esta vez ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en ella.

Anzu lo miró, desde su lugar en el sofá, llevarse la taza a los labios en un gesto que ella encontró condenadamente sugestivo, y mientras que ella jugueteaba con su propia taza entre sus manos para disimular su nerviosismo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bostezo.

Eso no dejó desapercibido para _el otro Yugi._

─¿Estás cansada?

─Un, uh, un poco, sí─le sonrió ligeramente─le respondió intentando restarle importancia; le había prometido a Yugi que dejaría de trabajar tanto, después de todo.

─No estarás sobre esforzándote de nuevo, ¿o si?─contra atacó él, sonriendo de medio lado y sabiendo exactamente cuál sería su respuesta─ _Nos_ prometiste que dejarías de hacerlo.

" _Nos". Había dicho "nos"._

Por un pequeño segundo, sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar de felicidad. Él se preocupaba por ella tanto como lo hacía el propio Yugi. Si eso no era una clara señal de que se sentía parte de ellos, entonces no sabía qué más podía serlo.

Soltó otro pequeño bostezo.

Yami la miró un segundo antes d dejar su taza ya medio vacía sobre la primera superficie que halló al estirar la mano. Lo más probable es que resultara ser la mesita del teléfono.

─Ven aquí─le indicó.

Ella lo miró atónita.

─¿Cómo?

─Vamos, ven─volvió a decirle, con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando sabía que las cosas estaban bien.

Cuando solo eran ellos dos.

Le hizo un gesto con el brazo, para que se acercara y se colocara en el espacio que quedaba entre él y su brazo. Anzu se sonrojó ante la idea y mil _peros_ pasaron por su cabeza para rechazar la oferta de su mejor amigo. Pero aun así lo hizo. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y esperó a que el Faraón la rodeara con su brazo. Acto seguido, y para total sorpresa de Anzu, él se reclinó en el sofá, ocupando los tres cuerpos de largo con ella a su lado.

─Intenta descansar un poco, te hace falta─murmuró él casi como un ronroneo cerca de su oído.

Anzu se sintió enrojecer de manera violenta e incontrolable. No es que le molestara la situación, ¡al contrario! Pero no dejaba de parecerle irreal.

Su perfume le estaba haciendo perder la razón. Y su corazón latía desbocado hasta el punto de hacerle creer que en cualquier momento tendría un infarto. Son obstante, el brazo masculino que la rodeaba producía en ella un efecto tranquilizador. Era como si la arrullara con su sola cercanía.

Era como si _quisiera_ abrazarla.

─Faraón…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Su voz se asomó tímidamente a través del aturdimiento que el baño caliente y la calidez de su compañía le producían a ambos.

─Claro, Anzy─siempre tan cortés, siempre tan gentil con ella, a pesar de haberse mojado y enfriado por su culpa. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

─¿Por qué estás aquí? Es decir… era Yugi quien…─la pregunta quedó en el aire, como si esperase que alguna mota de polvo en el aire le contestara en su lugar.

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Ciertamente, su compañero había sufrido un _percance_ luego de entregarle ropa limpia a la chica, pero no era nada a lo que él no pudiera hacerle frente por sí solo. Eso sólo había facilitado el hecho de que cuando _él_ le pidió que cambiaran lugares, éste aceptara más fácilmente.

Porque sí, había sido él mismo el que prefirió pasar esa noche en un cuerpo de carne y hueso, que sentía, al que le corría sangre por las venas, y no como una conciencia extra dentro de uno ajeno.

─Uh, si no quieres contestar… no es necesario, ¿sabes?

La vocecilla de Anzu, mitigada por su susurro, volvió a aparecer.

Entonces él abrió por fin los ojos y buscó los azules de ella, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia.

─Porque estaba preocupado por tí─confesó con seriedad y simpleza─, y quería ser _yo_ quien se asegurara de que estuvieras bien.

Lo siguiente que percibió fue el rostro de Anzu acomodándose en su pecho y su cuerpo amoldándose al suyo. La sintió cálida y repuesta, tal como a él le gustaba.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que ambos que quedaran dormidos en el sofá de tres cuerpos de la sala de Yugi, pero a ambos les pareció el lugar más acogedor y cómodo del mundo, y a ninguno, ni aun en sueños, se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

* * *

 *** Dolo eventual:  término utilizado en Derecho penal para señalar aquellos casos en que, para realizar determinada acción, necesariamente se debe efectuar otra que causa daño, aceptando dicho resultado. (Es como un "sin querer queriendo", para que quede más claro). **

**Sí, I Know; un verdadero _Clishé,_ pero, después de todo, es a mí a quien tiene que gustarle, ¿no?**

 **Y sí, en ese caso: objetivo desbloqueado. Debo admitir, sin embargo, que me tomó varios intentos y al fin este salió lo suficientemente decente como para dejarlo salir a la luz. También admito que publicarlo es sacarme una pesada carga de encima porque, sí, me costó demasiado y quería "librarme de él" de una buena vez por todas.**

 **De todos modos, a mí me gustó mucho y espero que a uds también. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
